Red, Red
by kyunyo
Summary: Red, red– everything he's been seeing is red. -When Kid finds Pandora, he loses himself; dark fic.; KidCon-


This is the result of me being a bit too depressed over this picture by the lovely Califlair who likes to rip my heart out because of feels. (see here: fav. me / d5c0eba) without spaces and with http at the beginning.

Excerpt from Califlair's description:_ Kaito finds Pandora, which doesn't just shed tears of immortality. Kill a man and you're a murderer, kill many and you're a conqueror, kill them all, you're a god. An immortal. Controlled by the gem, he offs everyone around him, one by one, in cold blood._

I couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
It's sort of vague. But I intended it to be like that~

–

Red, red– everything he's been seeing is red.

His gloves are soaked in a rich color of scarlet. The warm liquid that is life bleeding from bodies sends a wave of satisfaction to the Pandora sitting snug in a pocket close to his chest. Yet no matter how red his hands become, Pandora's sadness and anger continue to course through him.

A body drops next to him. He releases the knife and discards his gloves.

–

The red seeped through his vision.

It has chased the blue from his eyes and drenched the white with blackened dried blood.

_Who is he?_

He can't remember.

It doesn't matter to him, because what matters now is that everyone needs to _die–_

It's a stream of sadness flowing through him. The voices of those taken by Pandora moans for company. His body can only limply comply. His fingers wrap around a heavy metal gun. He shoots.

_Splatter_– another disgusting splash of crimson. He barely winces at the red pooling on the floor. A police officer goes down– another life lost in the course of days.

It's only a color to him now.

Red is a color that has swamped his world.

There is a yell nearby, a last voice in the quiet abandoned lot. He turns, and the mouth of his gun sinks into another person– a little boy?

The metal is pressed hard against a little body, a makeshift and willing shield. It's a foolish act by those who want to protect someone– but who–? Everyone around them is already dead– _dead._

A tiny hand clings to his pristine white suit– the last pair of his that wasn't soiled.

From the weapon, he feels the boy's ragged breathing– he is choking on words. The little chest heaves, but he does not draw the gun back.

"You can't do this– Please, come back. You're not– you're..."

His whispers die. He swallows a hiccup and then finds a backbone in his voice. The boy's tremble has his hand curling onto the boy's neck, but he does not consciously move the gun.

"–give him back. Give him back to me–"

He slants his eyes behind the cold, glass of a monocle. They gleam a sinister shade of red, dark and calculating– _who is this boy wearing white and blue? _

"Kid–"

A ripple starts in his chest– it was a faint pulse, but it was there– and emotions flicker. Memories rekindled.

He looks into blue eyes and he realizes that red is not the only color. The deep blue is vivid, glossy with tears that stream down his face. The water run fast down his chin and the hold on his suit, tighten.

"Please– Kid–"

Hot dampness stain his suit– moist drops seep to his skin, and for the first time in a while, he _feels _it.

There is a sting in his heart, and its not from Pandora.

_Who is he?_

Kid remembers.

The little boy in white– Edogawa Conan, a detective, _his_detective. The heart that belongs to Kid is now facing the mouth of the gun, and he was the one that put it there. Fast, rapid, and erratic thumps in his detective's chest would stop if Pandora steals his breath with a single shot.

The realization makes his fingers itch.

The gun clicks, and he finds the strings to his muscles of his own arm. Kid doesn't feel the boy's heart beat in the tip of his fingers. The gun is pulled away.

This is Tantei-kun– _never hurt, Tantei-kun. _Kid knows that the bitter jewel will stretch into his mind again, worm into his limbs, and steal the blood of much more–

With what little power he had– _Pandora was burning his chest, because it needed him as a vessel_– he forces the mouth of the gun into his own head. He now feels the pulse of blood rushing in his head, as thoughts and memories fight to let his consciousness stay– if only a little while.

Kid sees desperation paint on Conan's face as his mouth opens silently. And in the quiet hisses of pain as Pandora numbs his body once more in an attempt to reconquer, Kid looks at him.

By the reflection of his glasses, Kid sees a shade of blue return to his own eyes. It was a small trickle of cool color– not so angry as red. It's a mix of violet– but not quite blue.

The last of his hot tears fall from Tantei-kun's eyes and Kid feels his mouth go dry. He's come back, but only for a bit.

With a weak smile, Kid laughs an apology, cradles Conan's head lovingly with the hand in his hair. It's enough for him to say what he wants to say.

The detective watches breathlessly and warily because he was pointing a gun at himself. And maybe in the back of his mind, in the pool of those too-wise, deep blue eyes, Conan sees and knows–

Kid can't win another round.

Conan's eyes widen and fresh tears spill. He tilts his head upward, and Kid– h_e_ sees the red start its conquer in his eyes. Memories– _Tan... tei?... Who is he? Who is this boy wearing white and blue?_– fade into a dark black in the corner of his mind.

The muscles in his arms tighten– _aim the gun at him– the boy–_

The last wisp of blue fades and red eats him.

When the trigger is pulled, there is an explosion near his ear. Dark scarlet splashed on the white on his shoulder.

Yet amongst the chilling and paralyzing red swimming in his vision, there is the boy wearing white, now stained with the color that was not his– _Tantei-kun_– mouth open, crying something like a name that is so familiar but lost in his ears.

His eyes turn gray and his body falls limp.

–––––– _"Kid–!"_

Blue is the last color he sees.

–

–

So, just to clairfy some things you may be confused on:  
1) The beginning starts with the vague "He" to describe Kid. This sort of plays on a third-person limited's stream of conscious thought. At the moment, since Pandora is controlling him, he doesn't know who he is, so therefore the story uses "He" and "Little Boy" to describe the characters in this story.

2) There is that switch at the end as it turns back into the "He". But he still remembers Conan. ouob

3) Don't worry, Pandora's not going to latch onto Conan and make him kill people either, haha. There's that possibility but I don't want to write it. It'd be too much for me sad heart. TuT

Uh.  
Okay.  
I'm leaving.;; Bye.


End file.
